Part of Your World
by princesstwi
Summary: Blaine has always had his head in the clouds, much to the dismay of his brother and father. One day, he encounters the most beautiful boy he's ever seen, and knows he has to be with him. Now if only he could do something about the tail. Little Mermaid AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I had this crazy idea while trying to fall asleep last night to make an AU where Blaine is like a male version of Ariel (look up any of Darren's Little Mermaid covers to listen to while reading this). Quick note though, I did change a few things, like cut certain parts out and stuff, but basically, it's the same. It does contain mention of nudity, but it's brief and not really explicit at all so...Oh, and this takes place in modern times. I didn't really specify the setting, somewhere in the US with a beach. Put it where ever you want. Wow, I'm being really long winded here, so I'm going to shut up and let you read now. Enjoy. **

It was early morning, and the sun had just began to peak on the horizon, bathing the calm waves in a dazzling glimmer of light. Blaine excitedly broke to the surface, humming softly to himself. Mornings were the best time of day. There were few people around, but it wasn't uncommon to find remnants of the previous night's festivities left lying around.

It seemed to Blaine that the people were always celebrating something, especially now, during the summer months.

Blaine loved to watch them. They would run around, dancing and laughing, never a care in the world. Blaine didn't really know why they did it, but he knew that whatever the reason, he wanted to be part of it.

This morning he was swimming a little ways off shore, a few miles from a small marina he frequented.

The humans were always getting on their boats, heading into the water and even jumping in for a swim. The whole idea seemed strange to Blaine. Why would they want to leave all the wonders of life on land to explore the boring old ocean? If Blaine lived on land, he'd never want to leave.

He swam through the current with grace, light shining against the smooth scales on his fin.  
"You have the most beautiful tail under the sea", that was what people always told him. He didn't believe them. It was just something they said to get him to stop wanting to be human.  
He wasn't going to stop however. Legs were so beautiful, so graceful and wonderful. Sure tails worked okay in the water, but what good would they be on land?

Blaine smiled when a faint glimmer of light caught his eye from beneath the surface. He quickly dove down and scooped up the object causing it, rushing back up to the surface to examine it.

He frowned. It was just a little shard of colored glass, tinted with a greenish hue. Irritated, Blaine sighed and tossed it back into the water.

He had a million pieces of glass at home, piles of all shapes colors and sizes. Today he was in the mood to find something really good.

Disappointed, he looked around for something else to catch his interest, and was overjoyed to spot the faint shape appearing in the distance. A boat! People! He was bound to find something good there.

Grinning, he hurriedly swam in its direction heart pounding in excitement. What luck.  
As he got closer, he was able to see the details. It wasn't particularly big and it was made of a smooth white material. Blaine knew exactly what it was.

It wasn't entirely uncommon for Blaine to encounter a boat of course, but it often turned out to be one of the dirty old ones, with their sluggish pace and thick rope nets. Blaine had several close encounters with such nets, getting entangled in them and struggling to free himself from the heavy confines.

This wasn't like that though. This was one of the nice boats, the ones with happy people enjoying themselves with blissfully human activities.

Blaine popped his head above the surface, close enough to the side of the boat to touch it. His view of the people on board was obscured, but he could still make out several voices.

"Isn't this exciting?" he heard a girl ask happily.

"More like miserable" a boy replied.

"Can't you just try to have fun?" a third, also male voice asked.

"No Finn", the second voice snapped, "I can't."

"Why not? Would it kill you to just try?"

"Finn, you got me up at sunset, dragged me down to the dock and forced me onto this boat even though you know I get seasick, and if that wasn't bad enough, you want me to spend all day here."

"Why don't you just take some of that nausea medication?" the girl asked.

"It makes me drowsy", he argued, "I don't want to spend my whole vacation drugged up."

"It's just got a day."

"Yeah, a day I could spend relaxing at the beach."

"Whatever dude" Finn grumbled.

The other boy gave an irritated huff and made his way to the side of the boat. Blaine gasped and hurriedly ducked behind the back of the boat, eyes still watching.

The boy appeared at the edge and leaned over it, frowning.

Blaine couldn't help but stare. He was the most beautiful boy Blaine had ever seen. Even with the unwavering scowl and slight greenish hue to his skin, he was perfect.

Blaine's heart leapt in his chest. For a moment, he became utterly lost, gazing at the human in front of him.

"Come on Kurt", the girl appeared beside him, " why don't you lay down for a little."

"Fine", Blaine was disappointed when Kurt disappeared from his view.

"Kurt", he whispered to himself, loving the way it felt on his tongue.

Smiling, Blaine dove back down under the surface. He had to find a way to see Kurt again.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm not particularly fond of my work on this chapter, but ah well, it's decent enough.**

Blaine dove beneath the surface once more, mind occupied by thoughts of the human boy, Kurt.

He knew he needed to find a way to see Kurt again. But how?

"Kurt", he repeated.

It was undeniable, young Blaine was hopelessly, madly in love.

What he didn't know, however, was that someone else had come to this realization as well.  
He was blissfully unaware that at that moment, he was being watched by Sue, the infamous sea witch, spying on the young prince from her lair.

She smirked.

It was all too easy.

Finally, she would be able to get revenge on the king for banishing her all those years ago. Finally, she would be able to make him pay, make them all pay. All she needed was to get to that naive little prince, and then, the king would finally suffer the way she had suffered.

She laughed to herself. She only had to wait a little while, and it would be time to strike.

Meanwhile Blaine giddily swam through the ocean, happily flipping around as thoughts of Kurt graced his mind.

His smile seemed permanently plastered to his face as he found his way back to the palace, failing to notice the stern expression of his father approaching him.

"Blaine!", he scolded, startling his son.

"Oh, father...I..."

"Where have you been?" the king snapped, "do you know that you just humiliated me in front of some of the most important figures under the sea?"

"I...I'm sorry", Blaine replied sheepishly.

"You were supposed to show up during the royal court meeting", his father ranted, "you're a prince Blaine, you have responsibilities! You can't go swimming off and doing whatever you do whenever you please."

"I'm sorry father...I didn't realize. I swear it was an accident."

"And where were you anyway? We searched the entire kingdom and couldn't find you... You weren't at the surface again, were you?"

"I..."

"You were, weren't you?" the king snapped, "Blaine, I told you time and time again not to go there!"

"I'm sorry father", Blaine countered, "but...it's just so amazing up there. Haven't you ever wanted to see more, to know what it's like up on land?"

"No I have not", his father snarled, "it's dangerous up there. Humans are savage and cruel. Do you know what they'd do to you if they ever caught you?"

"They're not all like that father", Blaine protested, "some of them are wonderful."

"It's too dangerous Blaine. You are forbidden from going to the surface again!"

"But father, what about my collection?"

Blaine put a hand over his mouth as the protest came out, immediately regretting it. His father didn't know about his collection, and he would surely be furious.

"Collection? What collection!?"

"I...nothing", Blaine lied.

His father stared at him angrily for a moment, before realization flashed across his face.

"Take me there", he hissed.

"But father..."

"If you ever want to leave the palace again, you'll take me there right now."

Meekly, Blaine agreed, leading his father to the hidden grotto where Blaine kept all of his favorite discoveries from the surface. It had always acted as a sanctuary to Blaine, the only place below the surface he actually felt at home. His father took a disgusted look around the place.

"Look at all this", he spat.

"Father...please. I...I won't go to the surface again, I swear, just don't..."

"Clearly, this has gotten far out of my control", the king ignored his son glancing around at the piles of human artifacts, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to do something to stop it."

"No, father please don't".

The king merely shook his head, and used an arm to push Blaine back and raised his powerful trident, slowly backing himself and his son out of the grotto.

"No", Blaine cried.

His father poised his trident and shook his head. With one wave of the arm, a brilliant light was illuminating the grotto, and Blaine could only watch in horror as his livelihood was reduced to nothing but a pile of rubble.

"How could you", he cried, turning and heading off, away from his father.

"Blaine!" his father called, "Get back here Blaine!"

Blaine ignored him. Tears forming in his eyes, he swam far away from his father, from his destroyed grotto, from his miserable life.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So this chapter's a bit longer than the previous two, which is yay! You honestly have no idea how much time I spent watching this scene of the movie though. I wanted to make it just right. So hopefully it turned out well, here's to hoping you all enjoy.**

He kept going and going, too enraged to realize he had drifted to an unfamiliar patch of sea, one completely outside the borders of the kingdom.

When he finally stopped, weary and despondent, he sighed. Why didn't his father understand? No one understood.

"Oh dear, what do we have here?"

Blaine startled at the voice, turning to find a figure approach him.

"Who...Who are you?" he questioned.

"Call me Sue", she smiled, "and you are?"

"Blaine", he said uncertainly.

"You seem sad Blaine, dear", she said softly, "might I ask why?"

"No one understands", he sighed, "I just...I want to know what it's like. To...to be human."

"Why do you want to be human so bad?" she asked gently.

"It just looks so...so wonderful", he replied wistfully, "and...And I want to see Kurt again".

"Kurt?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"He's a human boy", Blaine explained, "I saw him today and I...I think I love him."

He sighed, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"We'll never be together though. He's a human and I... I'm not."

"Oh my", she smiled, "that is a problem. Luckily for you, I think I might just be able to help."

"You...you can?" Blaine's eyes lit up.

"Of course", she told him happily, "follow me."

She led him toward a cave, its mouth rimmed in jagged spires, giving it the appearance of a large, ominous mouth.

As she swam into the mouth, Blaine hesitated, staring up at the structure.

"Come along dear", Sue encouraged.

Blaine took a deep breath and followed, anxiety only increasing as he wandered deeper into the sea witches lair. He'd never seen any place like this one before. It was dark, and emitted a sort of foreboding aura that he couldn't shake. Still, the promise of being able to see Kurt again proved too strong for him to ignore.

She led him into a more open part of the cavern, and turned, smiling.

"Now then", she said, "there's only one solution to your problem...You must become human as well."

"You...you could do that?" Blaine asked in awe.

She chuckled, "of course dear. That's what I do. Help those poor unfortunate souls, such as yourself.

Blaine smiled, "I...I could be human..."

"Yes, you can", she told him, "Now, here's the deal. I can turn you into a human for three days."

"Three days?" Blaine asked, unsure.

"Yes. Three days. Now, you must get him to fall in love with you by sunset on the third day."

"How will I know?" Blaine questioned.

"A kiss", she laughed, "he must kiss you by sunset on the third day, and not just any kiss. A kiss of true love. If he does, you will remain a human forever."

"But what about my family? My father?" Blaine mused, "If I'm a human, I'll never be able to see him again..."

"Well yes", she frowned, "but Blaine darling, he doesn't understand you, does he? No one does. The human world, that's where you belong, isn't it?"

Blaine said nothing.

"Well, if you don't want my help..."

"No", he shook his head, "I...I do."

"Excellent", she laughed, "now, there is a catch you ought to know about..."

"What?"

"Well, if he doesn't kiss you by sunset on the third day, the spell will wear off, you will turn back to your original form", she came close to Blaine, and whispered softly in his ear, "and...You will belong to me."

He stared at her and opened his mouth, but was too stunned to speak. He could do it. He could be with Kurt. Forever.

"So what do you say, Blaine?" she asked.

"I...I'll do it", he sighed.

"Wonderful", she clapped her hands together gleefully, "now, we do have to discuss the subject of payment..."

"Payment", Blaine asked, "like, gold or jewels? I don't know if..."

"Oh dear", she chuckled, "nothing like that. It's just something small. I doubt you'd even miss it."

"What?"

"Your voice..."

"My voice", Blaine gasped, raising a hand to his throat, "I don't understand..."

"It's very simple," Sue explained, "just your voice, nothing major."

"I...it's just...if I don't have my voice...how will I...?"

"There's no need to worry about that", she put a hand on his shoulder, "you're quite a looker. I'm sure you could easily win that boy over without uttering so much as a single word."

"I don't know..."

"I can understand your apprehension child", she sighed, "perhaps you'll find some other boy..."

"No", Blaine assured her, "I...I want this. I do."

"Excellent!" she exclaimed, producing a small shell attached to a golden chain.

"Now, it's very simple really. All you have to do is sing."

"Wait", Blaine squeaked, "will...will this hurt."

"Not at all..."

"Okay", Blaine sighed.

"Now sing".

Blaine hesitated, but finally opened he opened his mouth and let a simple melody fall from it, concern clouding his face.

Sue raised her shell and a thin tendril of light emerged, snaking through the water toward Blaine, he shot her a fearful glance.

"Keep singing", she urged.

Blaine complied, and the light flew down his throat and Blaine choked as it tugged before emerging with a small ball of light. Blaine's voice continued to reverberate around the cavern, but as it began to retreat towards the shell, Blaine realized it was no longer coming from him. Panicked, he put a hand to his throat in shock. The light coiled back into the shell, taking Blaine's voice along with it.

He tried to speak, but nothing came out. He had no voice.

Cackling wildly, Sue turned to him and in an instant he felt a searing pain tear through his tail. It was horrible, like someone had taken a knife to it and dragged it up the center, severing it. And then at once, it stopped.

Blaine tried to breathe but couldn't. Panicked he clumsily flailed toward the surface, unsure of how to coordinate two separate appendages. His vision began to cloud with little black spots and he knew he needed to reach the surface before he drowned.

Finally, his head broke the surface and took a desperate gasp for air. Once the panic began to subside and his mind began to clear, Blaine couldn't stop a large smile from spreading across his face. The sea witch had done it. It had worked. He was human.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: First of all, let me say I'm very sorry it took so long to post this chapter. My muse decided to take a break so it kind of took longer, and I'm not sure how good it turned off. Oh well, next chapter will hopefully be better. So yeah, this is the chapter with some mention of nudity. It's hardly explicit though. And there's some very quick, very mild language, so just to warn you. Also, it's kind of told from Kurt's POV, though I think the next few chapters will be back to Blaine. **

"This is so much nicer than being on that damn boat", Kurt grumbled.

He and Rachel had decided to take a walk on the beach the next morning, and it was early enough to beat the crowds. In fact, aside from them, the beach seemed to be empty. Not that it was surprising, the sun had just started to come up, and it was still rather chilly, so much so that the two teens had each worn a light jacket on their stroll.

Rachel just laughed.

"God, your boyfriend..." he grumbled.

"He's your step brother", Rachel pointed out.

"Sadly", Kurt shook his head, still irritated from having to spend the past day battling sea sickness.

"Don't worry. We still have a whole week left of vacation to enjoy. In fact, I was thinking later today we could..."

Suddenly, Rachel stopped in her tracks, cutting off her speech mid sentence.

"What's wrong with you?" Kurt asked.

"Look", he looked to where she pointed and saw the figure that had just washed up on the beach.

"It's freezing", Kurt replied in awe, "who'd be crazy enough to go swimming right now?"

Rachel had begun to make her way toward the figure, and Kurt reluctantly followed. As they drew nearer, Kurt began to see more details. He was young, a teen, presumably very close in age to Rachel and himself. He had soaking black hair and as Kurt drew closer, he also realized another detail.

"Oh my god", Rachel gasped, catching on as well, "Kurt, he's naked!"

"I noticed", Kurt grumbled, "Rachel, stay here."

Rachel watched as Kurt approached him and shouted, "HEY!"

Kurt reached the boy and knelt beside him.

"Um, yeah, excuse me..."

The boy turned to him, and his face grew into a wide, dopey smile, his hazel eyes lighting up as he caught sight of Kurt.

"Um, yeah, I don't mean to be a killjoy or anything", Kurt said, "but, I really don't think you ought to be wandering around the beach naked."

The boy didn't reply, but looked down and smiled even water. He lifted one of his legs up and examined it gleefully, reaching out to touch it in awe.

"Yeah okay", Kurt blushed, gently pushing it back down, "let's not do that okay?"

The boy continued to smile.

"Where did you come from?" Kurt asked.

The boy turned and pointed out to sea.

Kurt looked at him quizzically.

"Um, are you on vacation here?"

The boy shook his head.

"So you live here?"

The boy shook his head once more, and again, pointed out toward the ocean.

"Right..." Kurt replied, "And do you have a name."

The boy nodded.

"What is it?"

The boy just looked at him.

"Can you talk?"

The boy shook his head rather sadly.

Biting his lip, Kurt peeled off his jacket and tossed it in the boys lap, "here...um so you can you know, cover up."

The boy looked at it unsure of what to do.

"Uh..." Kurt gently wrapped it around the boy's waist, blushing as he did so.

"Um, do you need a place to say?"

The boy nodded excitedly.

"My dad is going to kill me", Kurt grumbled, "Come on."

The boy pushed to himself up to his feet, but soon stumbled and fell on his knees. Kurt watched with a mix of amusement and wonder as he managed to get back to his feet, only to try to take a step and stumble once more.

Kurt had once seen a video of a newborn horse trying to stand. That was what he was reminded of as he looked on at the strange boy.

Finally, he held out a hand and helped the boy up; holding his arm as the boy awkwardly began to walk. It was slow, but the boy soon got the hang of it, and Kurt was leading him up the beach, Rachel scurrying after them.

"I wish you could tell us your name", Kurt sighed.

Blaine's brow furrowed, and soon he was dropping to his knees.

At first Kurt thought he was struggling with walking again, but the boy reached for a stick that lay beside him and began to drag it through the sand.

Kurt soon realized that the boy was trying to write something on the sand.

_B-L-A-I-N-E_

"Blaine", Kurt read aloud, is that your name?"

Blaine nodded proudly, clumsily rising to his feet once more.

The trio made their way back to the beach house they were staying at, mercifully avoiding running in to anyone.

Blaine looked around, amazed, the whole time. He resembled a small child who had just come downstairs on Christmas morning to find a fantastic mound of presents under the tree.

Kurt opened the door and led Blaine inside, praying no one was awake yet.

"Kurt?" as it would happen, he has not been so lucky. Carole was standing there, confused.

"Oh...morning Carole", Kurt said nervously.

"Who...who is this?" she inquired, eyeing Blaine.

"His name is Blaine, I um...I ran into him on the beach."

Noticing her awkward glance, Kurt leaned in and muttered, "he seems kind of...confused."

"Okay...um nice to meet you then, Blaine."

She shot Kurt a 'we'll talk about this later' glance and he responded with an 'I know'.

"We should get you cleaned up", Kurt decided, ushering Blaine toward the stairs, "Rachel, give Carole a quick briefing while I get a bath going for Blaine."

The stairs proved difficult for Blaine, and he was once again reduced to the gait of an unsteady toddler. Kurt half carried him up the stairs, wondering whether or not he was doing the right thing. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to take home some mute stranger that washed up on the beach, but he just seemed so...innocent and sweet. Kurt simply hadn't wanted to leave him there.

As soon as they entered the bathroom, Blaine was all over it, opening drawers and looking happily into the mirror. Kurt meanwhile dug out his bathrobe and put it on Blaine, removing his jacket and quickly banishing it to the laundry pile.

"Well," he sighed, leaning over and turning on the faucet, "I guess I'll let you clean off then".

Blaine looked at him quizzically, and Kurt resigned himself to getting Blaine into the tub, which proved to be slightly less awkward than wrapping a jacket around him, but still made for an uncomfortable situation.

As soon as he was in the tub, Blaine reached for a bar of soap, gave it a sniff and proceeded to put it in his mouth, face scrunching at the taste as he spit it out.

Kurt just stared at him for a moment, but eventually turned and left. He considered going downstairs, but instead found himself firmly planted outside the bathroom door, ear pressed to the wood to hear what was going on with the strange boy.

At that moment, Kurt honestly had no idea what was happening, who this boy was, or why he happened to wash up on the beach early in the morning. All he knew was that he was in a boatload of trouble.


End file.
